You Can Find Me In The Club
by Luvdarain5
Summary: What happens when Serena meets the love of her life in a club? While she's there with another guy? No one said love was easy, but no one mentioned fistfights and exes either! OneshotAU. Please rd and rev!


You Can Find Me In The Club

By Luvdarain5

………………………..

Darien Shields scowled at his friends. "Guys, for the last time -I have no interest in going out tonight, I have a lot of studying to do! My answer is no." He informed them exasperatedly. He spun the gray office chair he was sitting in around until he was facing his computer, his back to them.

"Aw, come on Dar" Whined his closest friend and roommate Andrew, "It's Friday night, who wants to stay inside on a gorgeous night like tonight?" Andy ran a hand over the bright pink Hawaiian shirt and smoothed out his khaki shorts, wanting to look good for the ladies.

"I do." He answered, cutting his friend short. And privately rolling his eyes at Andy's shirt.

"Dar, I don't know why you think you need to do all this studying, you just finally finished four years at Princeton at the head of the class _and_ you've already got your acceptance to medical school! You need to stop and think about your social life! About fun! About girls!!" Jade, his other buddy chimed in. He tossed his curly, frizzy hair-courtesy of many hours spent surfing.

"Man, you know what your problem is…" Zoi, his other roommate said in that laidback tone of his. "…you need to get laaaaiiid…" The others nodded enthusiastically. Zoi liked to think himself the 'wiseman' of the group. The others privately referred to him as 'smartass.'

"I'm not like you guys." Darien said coldly, dismissing them. "I have morals." He couldn't just sleep with a woman and never see her again…it wasn't in his code of honor.

"Hey, we're not saying you have to sleep with anyone! You just need to get out of the room!" Andrew said hastily, realizing they were quickly loosing the argument. "I bet you can't remember the last time you even had fun, can you?"

"Morals, Schmorals" Jade said under his breath. Then he paused. "What's a schmoral?"

"You're just trying to use me for bait." Darien accused, ignoring Jade. Woman flocked to him though he never paid them any attention. He just wasn't interested in a dating; he wanted to focus on getting through school first.

His own parents had died at when he was young and an elderly aunt who was sweet but had been single her whole life had been the one to raise him. Darien was beginning to think it wasn't such a bad idea, staying single. He hadn't met a woman yet who had made him change his mind, and at 23 people were beginning to wonder about him...

Darien pulled off his reading glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. He tried to remember when the last time was that he had hung out with his friends for a night. It _had_ been awhile, he realized with a frown. Wait; could a 3 o'clock in the morning sojourn to 7/11 for coffee count as a road trip?

"Well, the ladies do love you, for sure!" Zoi put in, nodding when it appeared Darien might be caving. "But we really just want you to get out and have some fun. These are supposed to be the best years of your life!" He spoke loudly to drown out Jade's snickering.

"Come on, it'll be killer!" Jade urged excitedly. He began chanting "Party, party, party!" Andrew and Jade joined in, getting louder and more obnoxious until Darien covered his ears, reaching the end of his rope.

"FINE!" He shouted over them. "I'll go! If only to shut you all up!"

The guys cheered, congratulating one another, ignoring Darien's look of disgust. "But I'm taking my own car and not staying long, got it?" He added sourly.

The others agreed, and began hustling him up from the chair and out of his room, not even giving him a chance to change. He tucked his reading glasses in the front pocket of his jeans and checked to make sure soft navy blue and white shirt sweatshirt was at least clean. Darien wished the guys would let him change into something nicer, but then reconsidered. Maybe his understated appearance would help him maintain a low profile, though he hated to go out dressed so plain. He was a Shields after all and even if he wasn't at the top of the food chain, the family name carried a certain amount of expectation with it.

Of course Darien was uncomfortably aware that even dressed down he was considered far better looking than most guys. The beautifully cut hair that looked good no matter whether it was mussed or combed, the tall leanly muscled physique and broad shoulders that caused women to blatantly stare, and of course they were all enthralled by the unexpected intensity of his dark, intelligent blue eyes….

The guys took two cars, Darien's sleek black mustang and Andrews sensible green Camry. It was early yet, only 7:30, so they decided to look for a nightclub that served decent food and headed into the city. Darien remembered receiving an invitation to a club opening where the prices were slashed for promotional purposes and the guys readily agreed.

An hour and a half later, Darien was feeling much more relaxed.

The guys had ordered just about everything on the appetizer menu and had polished off 2 large baskets of nachos, an order of French fries and several chicken strips. And a lot of beers. Darien had consumed the least amount of alcohol of the group, having never been much of a drinker, though the combination of cold drinks and hot food had hit really the spot. The club atmosphere had mellowed him and he was grinning and laughing now, listening to the low pulsing vibrations of the techno beat on the dance floor behind him and enjoying the festive atmosphere, glad his friends had coerced him into coming out.

He had no idea that his world was about to be rocked that very night.

…………………

Meanwhile across town, Serena Tsukino was fresh from the shower, hair in a pink towel, turban shaped. She peered into her small closet, trying to decide what to wear and hyperconscious of the fact that her boyfriend would be there shortly to pick her up. They had not been dating long and she wanted to be at her best to keep him interested.

He had announced they were hitting the latest club opening for some place called _Confessions_. She knew she needed to look hot, so she dug into the back of her wardrobe, pushing as far in as she could get, looking for something sparkly that showed off her figure.

The ringing of the phone distracted her and she struggled to get out of the small space, tripping over her boots to fall out into her room. When the caller ID identified that of her friend Amy, she gave a small sigh of impatience, debating whether or not to answer. Then before she could make up her mind, she hit the speaker button on her phone, knowing she at least owed it to her friend to answer. After all she had cancelled their plans at the last minute.

"Hey Ames!" She said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she felt, knowing she was in for a lecture.

"Hey Serena" Her subdued friend responded in her quiet voice. She hesitated before saying "I got your message about canceling out again tonight." She was trying not to sound disappointed but Serena had known her long enough to recognize the tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that," She said, resuming her excavation into her closet, hoping for inspiration. "It's just that Seiya called and he and his buddies are going to this grand opening for some new club!" Amy on the other end of the line was rolling her eyes for the benefit of her two friends who were listening in on another line.

"Serena, I hate to be the one to say this…but lately you haven't been yourself." Amy began. Behind her Rei and Mina urged her on, motioning with their hands for her to continue. "Ever since you started seeing this guy, you've been blowing off your friends, you're more concerned about your appearance and you're kind of…" Oh how Amy hated to say this to her friend, "…stuck up."

"Stuck up?" Serena yelped in a squeaky voice. "Amy, that's not true! If I have a new man who wants to shower me with gifts and take me to all the popular spots in town what's wrong with that?"

"But you always seem to be ditching us to go with him, and we never see you anymore…" Amy was perilously close to whining. Amy never whined. This could be serious.

Serena felt a pang of guilt, knowing her friend was right. But she had been hanging out with them forever and they were growing up, it was time for all of them to expand their horizons and meet new people and do new things! Why should she feel bad because she wanted to go out and party instead of sitting around with her girlfriends at the local pizza parlor on a Friday night? Like they did every Friday night!

"Amy, it's not like that! Look, why don't you guys come out to the club? You can meet us there!" Serena was getting excited now at the thought. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys it's just that I want to do something exciting! Come out with us to _Confessions_, you'll love it!"

"But Serena, we're not old enough. 19 isn't legal, remember?" Amy said censoriously.

"Seiya can get you in; he gets me in everywhere we go!" Serena said confidently.

There was a loud beep and Serena checked her caller id. "Amy, I have to go, its Seiya on the other line. Just bring the girls and come on; we're heading up there at 10, call me when you get there-ok? Gotta go, bye!"

Amy turned to face the other girls, hanging up the phone and shaking her head in dismay…

Meanwhile Serena was digging more frantically through her closet, her voice muffled as she answered Seiya's questions.

"Yeah, I'll be ready by 9:30!" She yelled so she could be heard. "Yes I'll wear something hot, trust me babe, I am going to look so great!" She trilled, hoping it was true. She frowned at his next comment. "No Seiya, I wont embarrass you, why would you say that?" She asked, pausing worriedly. He was a few years older-25 to her 19 and more sophisticated. Maybe that was what he meant? After all it wasn't like she was some slobbery youma or whatever.

She glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall, "Hey, I gotta go if I'm gonna be ready on time! See you in a few! Bye!" She hung up before he could say more, not wanting him to ruin her anticipation of the evening by saying something to bring her down.

Serena had met Seiya a few weeks before at a concert. He was Seiya Shields of the wealthy and influential Shields family. His family was the true 'blue blood' kind and she had been quite surprised when he had first expressed an interest in her. But then again she was perky, blond and beautiful, so she guessed that was enough to entice him. She just wished they would talk more; all he seemed to want to do was go out and party every chance he got. But she knew there had to be more to his personality and she figured she had plenty of time to get to know him.

Finally she found a pink and silver outfit, the skirt was short, perfect for her to wear her spiky calf length boots and the tube top covered just her breasts, leaving her stomach, arms and shoulders bare. It was a good thing she was living on her own now, her father would have never let her out of the house looking like this, she thought with a giggle.

She pulled half of her hair up and fixed it in place with a pair of chopstix with an ornate silver charm that dangled prettily, while the rest of her thick hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in beautiful waves. She applied her make up with a heavier hand than usual, knowing that in the club the lighting was darker and you had to do more to be noticed. Finally finishing off with a spritz of the new perfume Seiya had given her, she pronounced herself ready for the evening.

She ran her hands down her curved-in sides, grateful for the natural hourglass figure and concave tummy. God must like her or else she wouldn't be able to eat like she did and keep this figure without working out. 'See' she said to herself, 'I can't be all bad if God likes me! Besides my friends are probably just a little jealous, that's all.'

She heard the honk of a horn outside her apartment building and she grabbed her purse to rush for the door.

Serena hurried down the two flights of stairs and burst out of the main entrance heading for Seiya's car. She shivered with the realization that the air was cooler than she expected now that it was getting dark and wondered if she should run back and grab a jacket. But Seiya honked his horn again, motioning for her to hurry up so she jumped into the car, leaning in for a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the car dashboard clock read 9:29-she wasn't late! Yay!

"Hey babe" He said, turning to face her so he could return the kiss when he stopped inches from her face. He reached out and grabbed her chin, turning her face to the left and then the right, examining it. "You should wipe off some of that makeup before we get there; you look like a five dollar hooker." He said haughtily.

Serena turned red, glad that the light of the car dimmed at that moment so he couldn't see her embarrassment. Reaching into her purse she pulled out some tissues and began to delicately remove some of the eye makeup without the benefit of a mirror.

They stopped a few blocks away to pick up Seiya's closest friends, Yaten and Taiki. Apparently Yaten had already started the evening off with a few drinks at the apartment he and Taiki shared, and blithely tossed both Seiya and Serena a couple bottled beers before lurching into the back seat with the help of Taiki. Serena actually wasn't fond of alcohol; she didn't have much of a head for it, and didn't want to drink too much so she just sipped her drink discreetly and listened to Yaten's hyper chatter.

The four pulled up to the club, driving right up to the front entrance. Seiya tossed the keys to the valet and jogged around to help Serena out of the car. She couldn't help but be thrilled, most of the people she knew didn't use valet parking, they just parked far away and walked to the entrance. She felt rather like a celebrity as Seiya handed her out of the car while the people mingling around the outside stared and whispered. At times like this it was easy to ignore her friend's worried comments that she was acting high and mightily.

Seiya was dressed to impress in dark Hauer pants and an expensive silk gray t-shirt, his long black hair gathered into a smooth low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His small silver hoop earring shone and his expensive silver watch gleamed in the artificial light of the red neon signs. He looked like a model, she thought with a dreamy sigh.

He stood under the awning of the club, his arm around Serena to keep her warm while they waited for his two friends to climb out of the back seat, Yaten was giggling and chortling and Taiki was getting impatient. Serena tucked herself close to Seiya. 'See' she told herself, 'he _is_ a great guy!' She thought with a smile as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to generate some warmth.

They paraded into the club, past the line of people waiting. There were protests, but Seiya ignored them, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handing it to the bouncer checking ID. The burly man took the money but eyed Serena doubtfully. "What's the problem? She's 21." Seiya lied, impatient to be on his way. His air of authority convinced the bouncer and he stepped aside to allow them to enter.

The four walked in, and for a moment Serena was bowled over by the place. She hadn't been to many clubs of course, but she had to think this one was better than most. The flashing lights and grinding beat, and the way everyone was dressed so fashionably made her stand up a little straighter, pulling her shoulders back. She would not embarrass Seiya or herself; she could be as poised as anyone else here.

Seiya turned back to grab her hand and pull her toward him, so that she stood in front of him-her back pressed to his chest, his arm slung around her neck possessively. She was not entirely comfortably with this pose, because it didn't feel loving, it felt as though it were for show.

"Well, the women are looking fine tonight." Taiki smiled appreciatively, nodding at a sultry Latino woman passed them by.

"I don't know where you're looking; I certainly don't see anyone worth mentioning!" Denied Yaten loudly, turning up his nose in distaste. "Maybe I need another drink!"

The others laughed at this, and Serena gave him a weak smile not getting the joke. Seiya caught her look and frowned. "Oh come on babe, he's just kidding. Let's go." They moved further into the club and Serena was happy for a moment, pleased that he was paying attention to her.

"Well, well, look who's here." Taiki murmured to Seiya, elbowing him and nodding in the direction of a table crowded with women.

Seiya peered across the room for a moment, then his face contorted angrily. "Kakyuu. That bitch, what is she doing here?"

Serena looked over at the table, trying to see what the problem was, or more accurately _who _the problem was.

"Who is Kakyuu?" She asked Seiya tentatively. She wanted to know but didn't want to upset him more than he already seemed to be.

He ignored her, but Yaten was more than happy to fill her in on the details.

"She's his ex." Yaten said in a gossipy tone. "Well I don't know if you could call her that, they were barely together six months before she broke it off."

Taiki cleared his throat in warning, but his friend chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, Seiya was in love with her forever, but she wouldn't give him the time of day." Yaten continued gaily, oblivious to the alarm he was creating in Serena. "He finally convinced her to go out with him, but they had a terrible fight and she broke it off saying he was a bastard!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Taiki ordered his friend harshly, "That's not what happened. She caught him kissing another woman…." He broke off, looking at his friend apologetically.

"I wasn't cheating on her" Seiya suddenly spoke, his tone darker and more tense than Serena had seen it in the entire time they had dated. His attention was focused on the woman in question to the exclusion of all else. "It was a misunderstanding. She wouldn't give me the chance to explain."

Serena tuned out the bickering between Yaten and Taiki and focused on Seiya who seemed to have forgotten she was there. She watched wide-eyed as he glared at the girl in question, as though willing her to look at him. Serena's confused gaze traveled across the room to the table where the women stood around a tall tabletop chatting. A petite red head with exotic features wearing an oriental cut red dress with a complicated design caught her attention. Serena watched as the woman who had been attentively listening to her friends and laughing suddenly stopped and turned her head to look right at Seiya.

The girl gave a start of surprise but didn't look away from him and the two were locked in a heated gaze that made Serena feel decidedly warm and uncomfortable, not to mention ignored. She took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. Seiya was here with her, she reminded herself.

But after a tense moment Seiya turned his back on the woman and released Serena, then captured her hand in his to tow her behind him. "Come on, I definitely need a drink." He muttered distractedly, and Serena thought he sounded a little out of breath, which didn't make sense. Behind her Taiki and Yaten followed, whispering urgently to each another. Serena felt an odd twinge watching the two together, there was something not quite right about their relationship but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Seiya stepped up to the bar, ordering drinks for himself and the guys and very courteously making a show of asking Serena what she wanted. As she glanced up to answer him, she saw his eyes dart past hers and back to the table where Kakyuu was, as though he couldn't help himself. He quickly returned his attention to Serena, but she was agitated all the same.

The four found a table, Seiya sitting resolutely with his back to his ex's direction and Serena felt better, as though he were making an effort on her behalf. He didn't talk much however, his features were forbidding and he seemed un-inclined to speak, instead letting his friends do most of the chatting. Serena was a little depressed that the evening wasn't turning out to be much fun so far, but as Taiki and Yaten began to draw her into conversation she thought that perhaps they weren't so bad; they could certainly be entertaining when they wanted to.

After the small group had been sitting around for awhile, the music changed and a slow jam replaced the dizzying techno beat, causing single woman to begin moving off to the side to make room for couples crowding the floor.

"Let's go babe," Seiya ordered abruptly, as though waking up from his trance. He stood waiting for Serena to slide off the stool and follow him to the dance floor.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tighter than she liked, but she forced her body to relax, telling herself that she was going to lose him to another woman who might not be so adverse to his aggressive attentions if she didn't loosen up. She slid her arms around his waist so that her head was pillowed on his hard chest, but it wasn't comfortable. Before she could help herself she released a small sigh of frustration that Seiya misinterpreted.

"Having fun babe?" He asked, but he sounded distant, and Serena had the distinct feeling he was looking at _her_ again.

She nodded but didn't say a word, her thoughts and emotions swirling up to confuse her. She liked Seiya, she was happy just to be with him, right? So how come she kept feeling so unsure of their relationship?

After a couple more slow songs, the music switched back to the thumping beat that opened up the floor for the rest of the crowd. Seiya frowned and pulled away from Serena, turning to leave when someone bumped into them.

"Oh, excuse me!" Said the sandy blond who hadn't been watching where he was going. He looked up, his face registering astonishment when he recognized who it was. "Seiya?"

Seiya regarded the shorter, stockier man with distaste. "What are you doing here Andrew?"

"It's Andy" He reminded the taller haired man, a hardened look replacing his usual easygoing manner. "Some friends and I are just here hanging out for the evening."

"That's nice." Seiya's tone said he couldn't care less.

"You're cousin's over at the food court area if you want to stop over and say hi." Andy added pointedly, before turning his attention to the woman at Seiya's side. "Wow, and who are you?" He said his tone a lot friendlier.

Serena grinned, liking the man instantly, appreciating a little honest admiration. She held out her hand. "Serena Tsukino." She said happily and Andy shook her hand heartily with a 'pleased to meet you' and a nod.

The woman who had asked Andy to dance in the first place had had enough of being ignored and came back to get him, pulling him onto the floor. He waved and smiled for Serena but switched to a frown at Seiya. His eyes darted back between the two as though he couldn't figure out what they were doing together. Serena didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

She followed Seiya back towards their table, her hand tucked in his, but was jerked slightly off balance when he veered in a different direction than she had expected. He began to head towards the back of the club, where there was large open lounge area which boasted a kitchen and tiki bar. Most of the tables were vacant, as people had moved towards the music and dancing, but Seiya quickly zeroed in on the person he was searching for, seated alone at a large table covered with food in a far corner away from the crowd.

Serena was still being pulled along at a brisk pace that was difficult to keep up on heels and therefore couldn't see where they were headed. She came to an abrupt halt, bumping into his back lightly when Seiya suddenly stopped. She rubbed his forearm in apology but he didn't look at her. Instead, he pulled her slightly in front of him, her back to his chest, slinging his arm around her neck again, and Serena suddenly understood she was on display.

"Hello cousin." Seiya said in a cold voice. Serena stared up at her boyfriend, wanting to shiver at that tone, he sounded so intimidating! But instead she forced herself to look away from him to the man he was addressing.

And found herself gaping at the most stunning, intensely blue eyes she had ever seen.

She blinked in astonishment, her eyes widening slightly in blatant reaction to his beauty. He was slowly rising from his seat apparently mesmerized as well, his gaze never leaving hers. She watched enraptured as his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared slightly, almost predatorily. 'Whoa….' She thought, he was…wow…

He was broad-chested and tall, a couple inches more so than Seiya, who at 6'2 towered over her 5'6 frame. His thick black hair fell into his eyes and her heart fluttered and contracted at the blatantly sexy sight. She found herself fighting an overwhelming desire to reach out and gently stroke the silkiness out of the way for him, instead clenching her small hands together so she wouldn't betray herself. By the look in his eyes, she wasn't alone in her sudden, instantaneous attraction.

She mouthed 'Hello' to him and gave him a weak smile, too pole-axed to do anything more.

"Coup de foudre…" Darien murmured to himself in shock.

"What?' Seiya spoke sharply, while Serena looked anxiously between the men, thoroughly confused, not understanding what had been said either but fearing the sudden tension between the two.

She swallowed in nervousness and felt her heart slam painfully in her chest when Darien's eyes hotly followed the movement. He inhaled a silent breath, his chest inflating almost imperceptibly and she suddenly wanted very badly to step out of Seiya's restraining arm and curl up into _him_, which was completely absurd-she didn't even know his name! His eyes jerked back up to meet with hers and her lashes fluttered in response to the lightheadedness suddenly overwhelming her.

Seiya flexed the arm surrounding her neck subtly, not to choke her but to remind her who she was with. The anger emanating from him seeped into her consciousness, trying to break the spell this stranger held over her. Serena found herself inexplicably drawn to Seiya's cousin, her loyalty to her boyfriend warring with her growing desire for the intense figure before her.

Darien angrily watched his cousin's rough handling and struggled to restrain himself from surging forward to rip the striking blond from his grasp. She was incredible, the most alluring woman he had ever seen and he was momentarily stunned at his reaction, then unreasonably jealous that she was locked in Seiya's arms when she belonged with him!

"I see you've taken a liking to my newest plaything." Seiya observed curtly and Serena lowered silky lashes to hide her eyes in embarrassment while Darien's long fingers curled into fists. He and his cousin had never cared for one another, but he couldn't allow his cousin to bring herinto their feud.

"That's enough Seiya." He said in a firm tone, sounding calmer than he felt. Inside his emotions were rioting dangerously.

"What's the problem? You've always wanted what I had, and obviously she's no exception." Seiya said snidely, clearly enjoying the upper hand.

Darien clenched his jaw, baring his teeth in warning; a snarling wolf. He had never wanted anything of his cousin's, until now. Seiya had always enjoyed taunting him but Darien had been level headed enough not to let it get to him, there had never been anything of his worth fighting him for.

But for the first time, he found himself sizing up his cousin, wondering if he could take him. They were evenly matched physically, but Darien's urgent need for the girl gave him an edge and strength Seiya couldn't possibly begin to compete with. Ironically Darien had always been considered the calm one in the family….

"Too bad you can't have her." Seiya continued. "You can't afford her, can you? I can give her all the things she wants, while you can't give her anything but empty promises for now." He taunted.

Darien seethed, knowing his cousin was referring to the trust fund he was to receive on his 25th birthday, which wasn't for another two years. In the meantime Darien had to work for a living, his schooling paid for, but little else. He wasn't poor but he didn't have the abundance of money his cousin did.

As he watched, the delicate blonde creature looked at him more closely, seeing for the first time his worn clothes and scuffed tennis shoes. She gave a small frown as she noted the glasses tucked in his pocket and his heart felt heavy with despair the minute he saw her closing her mind to anything she might be feeling for him. He tensed, waiting for the first verbal blow. She lifted her chin in a haughty gesture and moved herself back more securely in Seiya's embrace.

Seiya grinned cunningly as he noticed Serena was over her little 'moment' and was prepared to play his game. He didn't know why he felt the need to one up his younger cousin, but the guy always put his back up and this was one more chance for him to prove his superiority.

"She's a tasty treat, let me tell you." Seiya said in a goading, confiding tone that was at odds with the expression on his face. His handsome features twisted fiercely before he ordered himself to relax.

"So what do you do for a living?" Serena tacked on uninterestedly, getting into the game. Her arched eyebrow indicated she couldn't be impressed by anything he had to say.

"I'm a full time medical student." Darien said quietly, ignoring his cousin completely and focusing solely on her, the look in his eyes begging her not to do this. "I work at a bookstore part time."

Serena struggled to hold his gaze for a moment, trying to stare him down before she turned her head, looking away in shame. He was stunning and beautiful and perfect …and she didn't want to be like this with him.

"Cousin, is it my imagination or are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Seiya demanded angrily. This evening was not going as he had expected and he would be damned if Darien was going to steal his newest plaything, especially not with Kakyuu here to witness his humiliation.

Darien was ready to rid himself of his cousin's presence and take the willful blond with him, by force if necessary. But he also knew he was in the wrong. She was here with Seiya by choice, and no matter his feelings or her apparent indication that she felt the same he could not make a move, it went against his code of honor.

Darien pulled back, telling himself to take a hard look at the girl before him. Past her looks, and those soft blue eyes that were pleading for him to say something, to make a move…to claim her for himself. He examined her more critically.

The outfit she wore was revealing and not at all to his taste. It might be ok to wear for an evening in with just her boyfriend but not for a club where she was the fodder for every male there to fantasize about. And she was not loyal; he made himself rationalize, if she so easily changed her mind from Seiya to Darien to Seiya that quickly. He immediately dismissed that, knowing that wasn't a fair assessment. The emotions coursing through him were unprecedented and confusing for him, and she had to be feeling the same.

Ignoring the voice telling him that it would be a huge mistake to walk away from her, he squared his shoulders, prepared to play the game as well. After all he had been in the Shields family long enough to know how to put someone in their place with a few choice words.

"Flirting with her?" Darien scoffed, "I don't think so. I've never been interested in your leftovers Seiya." He said rudely, cocking an eyebrow at his cousin, dismissing the girl completely, ignoring the ache in his heart.

Serena was hurt, and she straightened her shoulders determined to retaliate in kind. "As if I'd waste my time with some poor, academic geek!" She laughed up at Seiya, inviting him to join in the joke. He grinned down at her pleased that she was getting into character. "Let's go lover" She continued, "I'm bored here."

"Of course babe, anything for you." He agreed, turning to leave, pulling her with him. She trailed behind, but was unable to help herself from looking back at _him_ one last time. He was standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a fierce look on his face, but his eyes…the need in his eyes was too painful, mirroring her own. She turned away unable to look him at him any longer, her heart twinging in physical pain the further they moved away from one another.

Seiya and Serena headed back to their table, passing Andy on the way back to his friends table. He saw the looks on their faces and picked up the pace to rejoin his friend. Andy had never liked Darien's cousin, years of bumping into each other at various functions not endearing them to one another. When Andy approached their table he saw Darien sitting with his elbows propped on the arms of his seat, his chin resting on his joined hands broodingly.

"Hey Dar, everything ok?" Andy asked him worriedly.

Darien pulled himself out of his reverie and glanced over at his friend who was pulling up a chair with a look of concern on his face. Andy was his best friend for a reason, the guy really cared. "I'm fine Drew." He said, using his own nickname for his buddy. "Just another hit and run courtesy of Seiya." He said with a weak attempt at humor.

"Yeah." Andy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did you see that blonde with him? Absolutely gorgeous! I can't imagine what a nice girl like her is doing with an ass like him."

"Oh, I think we know what she's doing with him." Darien said harshly. The he exploded. "Damn it! What the hell _is _she doing with him?"

Andy pulled back slightly in shock. His friend wasn't one to loose his cool, he thought worriedly.

"What's going on Darien?" He asked in a low tone. He was glad that Jade and Zoi weren't around, the moment called for levity; something neither was particularly good at.

"She doesn't belong with him Drew." He told him rawly. "She belongs with me."

Andy raised both eyebrows, not believing what he was hearing. "You mean you finally find a girl-woman…whatever-that you're interested in and you go and pick Seiya's girlfriend???"

"I didn't 'pick' her Drew, it just happened." Darien growled, mulling over his options. Should he just go grab her and take her away from Seiya? His cousin wouldn't give her up without a fight, and he wasn't so sure that would endear himself to his blond goddess. "And I'm not 'interested' in her." He corrected his friend almost absently. "I'm in love with her."

"WHAT?" Andy shrieked, falling out of his chair.

……………………

Meanwhile Seiya and Serena were returning to their table when Serena stumbled and had to stop to adjust her shoe. She couldn't seem to concentrate on the simple task of walking, her mind consumed with the man she had left behind. She wanted very badly to see him again immediately so she could apologize for her rudeness. Their conversation running over and over in her mind, she was horrified with the way she had acted. Seiya waited impatiently for her to fix her shoe straps and when he became tired of standing still, he turned away from Serena's bent form and almost knocked down the small woman crossing his path.

He frowned when he recognized the cinnamon colored hair, a complicated braid coiled into a pretty bun atop her head. "Kakyuu" He greeted her, a chill in his voice.

"Seiya" She stilled in soft surprise, making him think of a fawn caught in the sight of a predator. He was overcome with the force of so many emotions when he looked at her. He had loved her for so long but they couldn't seem to get together…she wasn't meant to be his.

"How are you?" She asked in that soft sweet voice of hers. Always polite, that was his Kakyuu.

"I've been busy." He said rudely, trying to sound important and not as if he was still hurting over her. Which he was. "You?" He asked indifferently.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been lonely I guess, but fine otherwise." She reached up a hand, as though to straighten his hair but then caught herself and pulled her hand quickly back down in embarrassment.

He closed his eyes as a wave of longing hit him. She had always had this effect on him, her gentle nature a balm to his wilder side. "Kakyuu…" He began, but at that moment Serena straightened up, noticing the other woman's presence.

"Seiya?" She said uncertainly, and he cursed her untimely interruption.

Well, he had no choice but to play it off. After all Kakyuu had broken up with him, when she had stopped by his apartment unannounced and had been shocked and dismayed to see another woman wrapped all over him. Seiya had tried to explain that it had been a mistake, that his bitch of a neighbor was always pulling these little sympathy ploys on him, then making a move. But his past behavior had been a black mark against him and she had been unable to believe or forgive him.

"Let me introduce you to my newest lady." Seiya bragged, pulling Serena in front of him to sling his arm around her neck in that familiarly possessive stance of his.

"Babe this is Kakyuu, a girl I used to know." He said, his introduction both insulting and misleading.

Serena extended her hand, not sure how to act towards the other woman. Kakyuu took her hand, giving her a limp handshake, then pulling quickly away.

"It's nice to meet you." Kakyuu said, and Serena nodded, feeling uncomfortably outclassed by the redhead and not caring for the sensation. Once again she mentally prepared herself to do battle.

"So, you're an 'old friend' of Seiya's?" She said cattily, "Any tips for me?" she purred. She was startled to feel her boyfriends arm around her neck twitch in disapproval. He didn't want her to participate in this game; this was between himself and Kakyuu.

The red head looked at her sadly and Serena had the oddest feeling the other girl pitied her. "Just one. Don't count on forever with this one. He isn't built for it." With that she turned away and for a moment Seiya's arm tightened around her neck in anger.

"Seiya?" She gasped lightly and he immediately released her, mumbling an apology.

"I'm sick of this place, let's go get Taiki and Yaten and get the hell out of here." He told her, striding ahead, not waiting to see if she was still behind him.

They arrived at the now empty table and Serena felt as though they had been trying to reach it forever. She slid into her seat, grateful for a chance to rest for a moment, she was drained. But Seiya was impatient to leave and ordered her to go looking in one direction while he went in another to find his friends.

Despite everything that had happened, Serena wasn't ready to leave even though the night had been a rough one. She needed to see _him _one more time. She knew it was traitorous and that Seiya would not forgive her for it but she couldn't ignore the strong compulsion and slowly began to make her way back over to Darien's direction under the guise of searching for Taiki and Yaten, her mind piecing together what she would say to him.

She was passing a dark hallway illuminated by an emergency exit sign when she was distracted by a familiar laugh and stopped, realizing she had found one of the guys. Yaten, from the sound of it. But something about the laugh made her pause instead of calling out to him, and she flattened herself to the sidewall so she could listen in, unaware of what she was doing.

"You're so tense, you need to relax!" Yaten giggled in a pseudo whisper, and Serena realized that he was drunkenly flirting with the dark shadow he had cornered. She was extremely curious as to what kind of women he liked, since he was so picky. But the next moment she was completely surprised when the couple shifted and the dim light from the hall revealed the face of his companion.

"You've had too much to drink." Taiki fussed, smoothing his hand over Yaten's hair in a gesture that could only be considered tender.

Yaten nodded in agreement, snuggling into the other man's chest with a happy sigh. Serena couldn't move, she just stared silently, trying to sort through her chaotic thoughts to figure out how she felt about this. She was shocked at what she was seeing; she had no idea that the two were together...

Yaten continued to move, seemingly unable to stay still in his lover's arms. "No one's looking" He said in that loud whisper that intoxicated people use when they thought they were being quiet. "Kiss me Taiki."

Serena couldn't look away. When Taiki leaned down to obey Yatens plea, she gasped loudly, giving herself away. The two men turned to see who the intruder was. Taiki's eyes held the fear of discovery, while Yaten blinked trying to focus his blurry gaze.

She ran, not stopping when Taiki called out her name. She rushed passed Seiya but refused to slow down, even at his command, and she blindly headed for the nearest door, which opened to a huge outdoor deck that was fenced in, the ground covered with white sand. It was an extension of the club for those warm nights when people wanted to party outdoors.

Seeing that she couldn't get away since there was no exit out here, her eyes found a deserted tiki bar, and she ducked behind it, crouching down when the guys came outside looking for her. She peeked over the counter and sighed with relief when they finally gave up and headed back inside to continue searching for her. She crept out from the dirty booth, dusting her knees and swiping the tears from her cheeks.

Back inside the men were still looking for her, Taiki and Yaten going one way, Seiya the other. He didn't get far though when his ex girlfriend stepped determinedly in his path.

"Seiya? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. She could see he was upset about something.

He stopped because he couldn't help it, but his eyes darted over the club, looking for some sign of the blond. "Serena caught sight of Taiki and Yaten in a compromising situation and it upset her." He said curtly.

"Poor thing." Said Kakyuu sympathetically. She had been mildly surprised when she had first learned of the men's secret relationship all those years ago, but they had formed a bond that went beyond her reservations and she still considered them friends.

Seiya frowned, directing all his attention to her. "You really mean that?" He demanded cynically.

Kakyuu was quiet for a moment. "Seiya, how old is that girl?" She asked in her muted voice.

"She's legal, don't worry about it." He ground out, not wanting to discuss this with her.

"Seiya…" Kakyuu prodded, knowing it wasn't the truth.

"Fine, she's 19. So what." He couldn't ignore her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"So what? So she's most likely in shock, she's doesn't have your jaded lifestyle to compare to, this was probably quite a nasty surprise for her." Kakyuu was lecturing him now.

Seiya had had enough. He grabbed her arm harder than necessary, then softened his grip when she cringed. "I know that, ok? I know she's just a kid and she's in over her head, why the hell do you think I'm looking for her?"

Kakyuu's eyes widened at what she saw in his face. He blamed himself. "Oh Seiya, this wasn't your fault." She told him sincerely, reaching up to stroke his cheek. His jaw hardened at the touch but he did not move away.

"The hell it isn't." He murmured his eyes drifting closed at the feel of her fingertips before he could help himself. It felt so good to have her by his side comforting him. He sighed, pulling away. "I brought her here, she's my responsibility. She's too young for me as it is."

Kakyuu couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "Why _are_ you with her?"

Seiya looked at her, his gaze direct so she would know he was baring his soul. "Because she was the first person to make me forget about you, even if only for a little while."

Eyes brimming beautifully with tears, she looked away. She felt the same; she had looked for something or someone to distract her, if only for a moment to keep from thinking of him every minute of every day. But she hadn't dated anyone; just attending parties and hanging out with friends she had no interest in, hoping to forget him for a short time at least.

"Seiya..." Her voice faded in pain and she had to press her lips together, eyes blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

He pulled her close, ignoring her protests and tucking her into him. His arms held her tightly until the fight went out of her and she stopped trying to escape. She couldn't deny it anymore; this was where she wanted to be. Her friends would be disgusted with her, but she could not lie to herself anymore.

Then the memory of why she had left him came back to her.

The two had always traveled in the same elite circles of the very wealthy. 'Rich Kids' to outsiders. From the time when they had both been teenagers, Kakyuu had always been the shy one of their group, and Seiya the womanizer. But there had always been something brewing between the two, something no one else had noticed.

The way she snuck little glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking or the way he always made a point of showing off his women in front of her. He had teased and ridiculed her, always asking her out but in a mocking way that she knew he didn't mean. But as they got older, he continued to ask, becoming more serious about it. Finally in a fit of exasperation she had given in, agreeing to go out with him, and it had been the best thing to happen to the both of them.

They had only been dating a few months when the dream had come to an abrupt end.

Seiya and Kakyuu had been out at a quiet dinner one night when he had shocked her by, out of the blue, mentioning marriage. At her surprised look, he had confessed that he had been in love with her for so long and that she was the only woman he had ever felt that way about. Despite his womanizing reputation which, he assured her had only been to get her attention, he only had eyes for her. Since they were finally together he couldn't seem to stop spilling out all his plans and dreams to her of what he hoped would be their life together. He was still arrogant, of course, but he was also crazy about her, his feelings evident in his every look and gesture.

She had been dumbfounded at first, but after they had parted ways that evening she had lain awake all night, her mind in awe and filled with love, and the next day had raced to see him giddily ready to tell him that she felt the same. She had planned to accept his informal proposal and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him.

But she had been floored when she burst into his apartment using the key he had given her only to find him on the couch, a shapely black haired vixen draped over him. He had thrown the other woman off and had chased after her, protesting that it wasn't what it looked like. But Kakyuu hadn't believed him. That was the reason she had held out against dating him for so long though she had always been attracted to him. Because he loved women too much, and could never seem to say no when they came on to him. When it came down to it, she just hadn't trusted him.

He had called and followed her for weeks afterwards, begging her listen to him, but when it appeared that his presence only caused her more pain, he eventually gave up and stayed away not contacting her any further.

Now, she struggled to break out of his hold, this time with more determination, memories of her heartbreak giving her petite form the strength needed. "No Seiya, I'm not doing this again!"

He let her step out of his embrace, but he didn't let go of her completely. "Kakyuu, please don't turn your back on me, you know we belong together." His tone was low and urgent, desperately trying to convince her. "You're the only one for me, why can you see that?" The anger was gone from his voice, now it throbbed with the force of his feelings.

The tears began to fall and she turned away so he couldn't see her, but he held her wrist and she was unable to walk away. "Stop please" She begged him. "Seiya." A sob escaped her and he abruptly let go when he heard that.

"I only seem to cause you pain." He said brokenly, stepping away. "Why am I cursed to love you when all I know how to do is hurt you?" He wasn't asking her, he was telling her, and she shivered at the finality of the words.

He turned to walk away, and Kakyuu watched in stunned silence. Could she really let him walk out of her life for good? Suddenly she was filled with doubts. Maybe he had been telling the truth about that day. Had the woman been coming on to him and surprised him right when she walked in? Women were always hitting on him. It was just crazy enough to be true though her friends assured her it sounded like the worst possible on-the-spot-lie he could think of. And she knew he was kinder and gentler with her than he was with anyone else. She seemed to be the only one able to bring out his softer side, and he made her feel special and cherished. Could she really give that up? Give _him_ up for good?

……………………………..

Outside the night was getting chilly and Serena was getting worried. She didn't know what to do but she knew she couldn't face Taiki or Yaten. And she just knew that Seiya would not be understanding about her reaction, he must have known about the two men being lovers. After all they had been friends a long time, how could he not?

Serena shivered, wishing she hadn't blown off her friends earlier. Suddenly more than anything she longed to be at the pizza parlor, dressed in warm comfy clothes, gossiping with one another and just relaxing. There was no way she could call them and ask for a ride now. She counted the money in her purse. She had a 20 but didn't think that would get her far enough in a cab.

She closed her eyes and a vision of Darien immediately filled her mind. If only she hadn't been so rude to him, she mourned, she might have been able to ask him for a ride. But Darien didn't like his cousin and probably wouldn't be inclined to do her any favors after the way she had acted. Then an idea popped in her head. Maybe she could offer him the 20 to give her a ride home. After all he had admitted he was a full time student and could probably use the money.

Figuring this was the best plan she could come up with, she scrambled out of the green plastic chair she was occupying, heading inside where it was at least warmer. She quickly looked around; grateful she didn't see any of the three guys she was trying to avoid and headed in the direction where Darien had been sitting. Secretly she was glad to have an excuse to see him again, regardless of how flimsy it was.

As she neared the area where his table was, she could see it was now crowded, guys and girls all sitting together talking and having a good time. But Darien seemed apart from them, not joining in and his stormy eyes were brooding. Serena lost her nerve; she couldn't approach him in front of all these people she didn't even know. She stood at the edge of the room just watching him longingly for a moment before turning to leave. But he must have sensed her somehow because his head shot up and he turned to look directly at her.

Immediately he was out of his chair and heading right for her. She panicked and turned away, walking fast, looking for a place to duck and hide. But Darien was determined not to lose her and caught up to her quickly, causing her to come to a standstill at just the sound of him calling to her.

"Wait." The strength of need in his voice thrilled and frightened her. She stood silently, waiting for him to make the next move. Her heartbeat jumped with nervous anticipation. She was blind to the club scene before her, all senses focused on the man behind her.

Darien slowly walked around so that he was facing her, his intense gaze pinning her in place. He reached out a big hand skimming his fingertips down her bare arm, causing her to shiver in reaction. He traced the soft skin back up from the curve of her elbow, stepping in close so he could see the light smattering of freckles and was unable to stop himself from leaning forward to place an erotic kiss on her smooth shoulder.

Her eyes drifted closed helplessly in reaction to his nearness, to the heat and smell of him. Darien breathed in her exotic scent, his hands at her sides, resting lightly on her hips to hold her close. Reverently he said a silent prayer of thanks to God for her. He turned his head slightly and now his lips grazed the base of her neck.

Serena exhaled shakily and that small sound seemed to bring him out of his trance. He looked up into her eyes and was undone by what he saw there. "It's too public here." He told her in a choked voice, abruptly noticing that they were attracting a lot of attention from those standing close by. He looked around and saw the vacant hall with a fire exit at the end and started to gently but insistently pull her with him.

"Not there." She said panicked, not wanting to go down the same hallway where Yaten and Taiki had been, and he seemed to understand that it was an aversion to the place, not to him.

He tucked her close and the two walked tightly together while Darien tried to find a place where they could be alone. Suddenly Serena had an idea and motioned him towards the outdoor deck where she had been hiding out earlier. It was just chilly enough to be deserted. They walked out into the starry, clear night but Darien halted just outside the door as the cool air hit them. "It's too cold for you out here." He frowned, looking down at her outfit.

The moment was so surreal for Serena. She didn't even know this man's name but he had shown her more emotion and concern in the short time she had been with him than in the majority of the time she had been with Seiya.

She looked up into his eyes, hers soft and pleading. "Then keep me warm." She begged shamelessly, and he nodded gravely, saying nothing more. He pulled her into the shadows of the night, leaning her small form against a palm tree that didn't belong there. Wrapping his bigger body around her he pulled her tightly against him, savoring the feel of her in his arms at last. Their legs were tangled together and her arms were folded demurely against his chest, her palms flat against his cotton sweatshirt.

Serena fitted herself into him, closer than a breath and shut her eyes tightly; shivering as his warmth chased away the cold, though the nervousness remained. Darien was content just to hold her and for a moment in time the two stood quietly, knowing they were on the verge of something incredible. But Darien began to move restlessly, being so close to that heavenly body he could feel himself beginning to respond. To distract himself and so as not to scare her, he pulled away a little to look at her face. His heart dipped in pain at the trace of tears he saw there.

"He made you cry." Darien stated angrily, assuming that it was his cousin that had hurt her. He gently stroked her soft downy check but his eyes promised retribution.

"Not him." She shook her head quickly. "Them."

"Them?" He puzzled, trying to think who she could mean.

She groaned, hiding her face in his shirt in embarrassment. He was going to think she was stupid and childish!

Darien grinned suddenly, loving the feel of her tiny form burrowing into him to hide her chagrin. She was adorable!

"Taiki and Yaten…" She trailed off, not sure how to begin. But incredibly he knew, understanding smoothing his forehead.

"Ah…found them out, have you?" He asked, and he sounded almost amused.

She nodded, looking up at him, grateful that he wasn't condemning her. "Guess you think it's pretty stupid of me to get so upset over something like that." She said softly, testing his reaction.

"No" He assured her, his tone turning serious again. "It probably took you by surprise; they don't talk much about their relationship and they're usually pretty discreet. At least Taiki is." He ran a hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture, using his other hand to tilt her face back up so he could see those glorious eyes.

"It's not like I'm homophobic or anything…" She began, trying to explain herself.

"Look, its ok." He assured her, "I don't think any less of you for being upset about it. They don't exactly give people the impression that they're together. From what I know of it, Taiki's not ready to put their relationship out to the public, he hasn't come out to his family which causes no end of frustration to Yaten, who drinks heavily to cope with the fact that his lover appears to be embarrassed of him."

"That's so sad" Serena whispered, leaning her head on Darien's shoulder unconsciously seeking comfort. Evidently hearing the details behind the two had caused her to re-evaluate her feelings from those of uncomfortable awareness to sorrow for their plight. He should have known she was tenderhearted, he thought to himself with a soft sigh. She was going to be his undoing.

"It's hard for them" Darien agreed, "people don't give Rich Kids a lot of credit, but their life is just as tough as anyone else's, with their own set of problems." He gave a sudden chuckle that had her pulling back to look up at him in surprise. "Sorry," He told her, "I just didn't think that when we finally got to be together, we would be talking about Taiki and Yaten of all people. I'd hoped we would be talking about us, about _our_ future." He explained, and her eyes quickly darted away in a resurgence of nerves.

"Oh…" Was all she could say. Her breath expelled into a puffy white cloud of cold air. Did they have a future? She hoped so…

He silently watched her profile, her face showing her confusion and anxiety. He leaned into her and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "It's going to be ok" Darien said knowing she was uncertain of him, of them.

He felt her nod, and he whispered close to her ear. "Does my angel have a name?"

She also spoke softly, "its Serena. Serena Tsukino." She said, "Some people call me Bunny." She added, then wished she hadn't told him. It was a childish nickname, and no one but her family and friends called her that. She hadn't even told Seiya, afraid he would think it silly.

"Bunny." He murmured, then whispered it again. "Bunny. What a perfect name for you, baby."

"Mmmmm" She gave a happy sigh that sounded sooo very sexy to Darien. "I like hearing you say my name." She told him, reaching up to squeeze her arms around his neck in delight.

He gave a husky laugh that sent shivers coursing through her. "Good, better get used to hearing me say it then, because I don't intend to let you go." He leaned down to her, giving into temptation and angling his head for a quick kiss. He pulled back slightly, not planning on going far. He wanted more, so much more.

"I'm Darien Shields." His eyes locked with hers, each taking the another in. He glanced down at her mouth, then back up to her eyes again. He cocked a brow, wondering if she would have anything to say about his cousin, at this reminder of their shared family name.

Apparently his cousin was the fartherest thing on her mind, he discovered, as she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his chin. "Darien." She repeated, then tugged on his neck to pull him closer, but instead of going for his mouth as he had hoped, she kissed him again, this time close to his ear so that his knees turned to jelly. "Darien." She murmured again. He could get used to this, he thought as she continued to whisper his name and rain kisses on his face and neck.

Unable to bear the sweet torture for long though, he pulled away from her denying her access. When he had her full attention again he grinned devilishly at the pretty pout on her face knowing she wasn't finished with him. But he had more in mind, and his grin slowly melted away as the two stared at one another, their gazes heating up and heartbeats thumping faster. Darien moved in to kiss her and she met him head on, their mouths fitting together in a beautiful realization of their desire.

The night was quiet; the muted sound of the club drowned out with the more urgent sounds of kisses and sighs, of shaky gasps and shivery moans. Darien reached up to angle her head so that he had better access to her tempting mouth, both breathing hard and unable to get enough of each other. Serena's hands threaded through the silky coolness of his hair, memorizing the texture and luxuriating in the thickness of it.

Things began to escalate out of control when their hands started wandering. Serena released fistfuls of his hair and began to torturously slide her hands down his chest, frustrated that the thickness of the shirt preventing her from touching what she wanted most-his body, and to feel his heartbeat with no barriers.

She had to content herself with shoving up the bottom of his shirt and using clever fingers to inch their way back up his chest, this time enjoying the warmth of his skin. Sweet torture for them both, she found as he stopped kissing her and rested his head in the crook of her neck to allow her greater access to him, her hands roaming up to his upper torso, tracing his pecs and reveling in his groan when she stroked a flat male nipple. At that he grabbed her hands, stopping her before he lost control.

Pulling them out from under his shirt, he held them between them with one hand while his other circled to her back and pressed her tightly against him. Releasing her hands he moved his other arm around her back as well, sliding both hands from her back down to her shapely butt, molding the curves and relishing her startled gasp when he rocked against her, holding her in place so that she was intimately aware of him. "Darien" She gasped, causing him to shut his eyes against her plea.

But he knew they needed to stop, there were important things that needed to be said before they went any further.

He looked around blindly, then forced himself to focus and saw a beach chair and several loungers clustered together. He began to head for the nearest spot, gently towing her behind him. He chose a large wooden chair with a sunken seat and settled himself in, then pulled her to him so that she nestled onto his lap. They cuddled close, as though they were two longtime lovers, not strangers who had just met this night. The cold surrounded them but did not penetrate, and they blew puffs of white air into the sky, illuminated by the lone strobe light affixed to the side of a tiki booth.

Serena pulled a hand loose from idly clutching his shirt and reached up to smooth the hair from his eyes. She repeated the gesture again, unnecessarily but just because she wanted to touch him.

"I wanted to do that the first time I saw you tonight." She confessed shyly. Then she lowered her eyes in shame quickly remembering that she had been with Seiya when she first had met him. Was still technically with Seiya, until she told him they were through. And she planned on doing that tonight.

He caught her hand as it fluttered ineffectually, he could see she was feeling conflicted. He matched his palm to hers and threaded their fingers together to show her their unity. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one feeling that way." He said in serious tones. "It sure shocked the hell out of me."

She smiled, that was one way to put it! Frowning, something niggled in her brain, something she had wanted to ask him. Suddenly she remembered.

"Darien, that thing you said earlier tonight, what did it mean? It sounded French…" She looked at him questioningly, adoringly and he was hit again with the force of his feelings for her. But was this too much too soon?

"It was…" He hesitated, not sure if what he had to say would scare her off. "What I said was '_coup de foudre'; _it means 'a bolt of lightening'." He elaborated, not saying more, wondering if she would understand.

Her furrowed brow said she didn't. She cleared her throat. "Um, I hate to be dense but I still don't quite get it…". He could see she was embarrassed and decided to bite the bullet, not wanting to see his bunny doubting herself.

"It means love at first sight." Darien said slowly, carefully watching her reaction.

"Oh…" She gave a wondering sigh. "Was that what that was happening?"

His heart warmed at her response. "Yes, at least for me it was." His smile slipped as she abruptly leaned up from him so that they were eye level.

"It wasn't just you!" She fussed in a sweet way. "I was feeling the same thing! I just didn't know it!"

He nodded absently, pulling her mouth back to his, and silence settled on the two again. Gentle kisses, soft caresses, giggles and husky laughter was the only communication the two were interested in at the moment. Things began to get heated once again when a loud slam interrupted them. The two broke apart just in time to see a rapidly approaching and very angry Seiya.

Quickly Serena jumped up out of Darien's lap, anxious to put herself between the men and protect Darien if she could. Darien also jumped up, the same thought on his mind, to protect Serena at all cost. He had no intention of letting anything happen to her, or to allow her to be hurt. Prepared to meet Seiya head on, he was surprised when Serena stayed between them, holding up her hands in order to ward off his cousin so that they could resolve things without coming to blows.

It was an intimidating moment for Serena, standing between two very powerful men, both vibrating with suppressed violence towards one another. Both were almost evenly matched in height, width and muscle. Darien was only a couple inches taller and Seiya a couple years older, but all else was similar. In fact their was no denying that they were related as well, both with black hair, blue eyes and similar physiques. She wondered what trick of fate caused her to fall in love with one man over the other, but didn't have time to muse it over.

"Serena, get the hell out of my way." Seiya commanded her, all the more imposing since he spoke in a controlled voice instead of yelling as she had expected.

"Seiya, please" She begged, "Lets discuss this, there's no need to…"

"I said move!" He ordered, not looking at her at all, his entire being was focused on Darien.

"Serena, you need to move." Darien said firmly, also not looking at her, but his fear for her was a palpable thing. He didn't want her to get hurt, even accidentally. "Its time Seiya and I settled things between us."

"But not like this!" She protested, becoming more scared and upset by the minute.

Seiya was loosing patience with the whole scene and reached a hand across Serena to shove at Darien's shoulder. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my woman?" He demanded.

"She's not yours anymore Seiya." Darien was speaking calmly, but he wanted more than anything to land a fist in his cousin's face. He wasn't a proponent of fighting but Seiya was not going to stop them, and he would do whatever it took to ensure that didn't happen.

Unfortunately Seiya was so angry that he wasn't thinking straight. He impatiently pushed Serena to the side and pulled back a large fist to swing. Darien was distracted by the sight of Serena falling off balance and tumbling to the cold hard sand. He had no chance to help her though, or he would have felt the full impact of that punch. Instead he dodged it, though he did still feel a stinging pain in his shoulder. Darien lost his temper then and slammed his full body weight onto his cousin, trying to knock him over, at the same time slinging a fist low into Seiya's belly. The two grappled, each trying to outmaneuver the other, the strength in each blow more than enough to have felled the other if it weren't for the fact that they were so evenly matched.

Serena had scrambled away from the two men, desperately scared out of her wits. She was crying and calling out to them, fear for Darien's safety warring with guilt over her betrayal of Seiya. It was hard to tell who was winning the battle but Darien seemed to be gaining the upper hand. In a sudden twist he flipped Seiya on his back, pinning him, a fist held aloft threatening in the air, ready to smash down and finish their fight.

"Darien stop!" Serena cried, jumping up on her feet and rushing over, her two small hands grabbing his before he had a chance to land the punch that would end everything. "Please don't do this, he's your cousin!"

Darien felt Seiya pushing up off the ground, trying to get lose and he slammed him back down again for good measure. He turned his head to tell Serena that there was no love lost between the two even before he had met her and that he needed to do this. But one look into his fearful bunny's eyes and his heart clenched in pain. She wasn't meant to see this kind of violence, and he was sorry she had witnessed it in him. He blew out a breath in defeat and she released his fist so he could lower it slowly. Releasing his punishing grip on Seiya's shirt he eased up and finally stood, stepping away as the other man began to push himself off the ground.

Turning his back on his cousin who was straightening his clothes and wiping blood from his mouth, Darien's eyes took Serena in; worried she had somehow been hurt. He ran his hands over her to reassure himself that she was unharmed. "You ok?" He asked her anxiously.

She gave sound of disbelief. "I'm fine; I should be asking you if you're hurt!" She said, a sound of mewling comfort escaping her as she reached up to caress the bruise on his cheek. "Let's get out of here so I can take care of you." She pleaded. He nodded suddenly feeling very tired, the cold starting to seep in, and wanting very badly to be alone with his angel.

But Seiya was angry at how the evening was ending. Angry that he would have lost the fight if it hadn't been for her interference. Angry that Serena had preferred Darien over him. Angry that Kakyuu would witness the humiliation of him being dumped tonight. And angry that he still cared what she thought.

Those black thoughts swirling in his head began to feed his rage again and he clenched his hands into fists at his side, ready to lunge again when another voice stopped him, and caught the attention of the couple before him who had been oblivious to his next attack.

"Stop." Came the soft demand. But it was the speaker not the words which arrested him in his tracks.

Seiya froze, turning his head to where she stood. His chest still heaving from the force of the fight, he straightened up, his spine stiff. "Kakyuu." He acknowledged her, then drew in a deep breath and addressed her. "Stay out of this." He told he coldly.

Kakyuu gathered her courage and walked up to him so that they were face to face. She tilted her chin up and looked him square in the eye. "No." Her eyes darted down to his mouth and she raised a hand to touch the cut on his lip. He hissed in a breath but didn't stop her. Instead he lifted an eyebrow in derision, though his heart was jack hammering.

"Seiya, that's enough." Her feminine voice continued authoritatively, and then in an undertone only he could hear, she added. "Please."

Meanwhile Serena and Darien were looking on. Serena started to say something, feeling that this was all her fault, but Darien made a slight movement with his head, catching her eye. When she turned to look at him, he shook his head and she refrained from speaking, amazed that he had read her so easily and that they understood each other so well already.

"Why should I?" Seiya asked casually but he was desperate for her reply.

"Because if you don't, I may not forgive you." Kakyuu told him quietly.

He blinked. "I thought that was a moot point." He mumbled, confused. "Does this mean…" He couldn't say the words, too afraid he was misunderstanding. Where was his cool calm now, he wondered dizzily.

Kakyuu looked up into the dark blue depths of his eyes and was struck anew with the realization that she could bring this haughty man to his knees if she chose. She had that power over him, because he loved her. She gave a soft sigh, wondering if she was crazy. He was going to keep her on her toes; he was so arrogant and domineering! But she knew she loved him too, and that he would cherish and adore her if she would give him the chance.

"I'm telling you that it's up for discussion." She said, suddenly afraid he would tell her that it was too late and that he didn't want her anymore.

He reached out an unsteady hand and caressed her cheek in wonder, swallowing hard. What he wanted most in the world was within his grasp. "About that girl..." He began, knowing that if she didn't believe him there would be no place for them to go in their relationship. Trust was everything to him.

A tear tracked down her face, spilling over his thumb. As she looked into his eyes, she wondered how she ever could have doubted him. She should have stayed behind and fought _with_ him, _for_ him. She should have listened to her instincts that said he would not have given her a key or proposed to her the night before and jumped into another woman's arms the next day. She should have listened to him, and not to her gossipy troublemaking friends. "I'm Sorry." She said her voice breaking. She tried to say more but nothing came out so she instead threw herself into his arms, hard sobs wracking her small form.

Seiya pulled her close, speaking to her in hushed tones of love and forgiveness. The two were locked in a tight embrace that said more than any words that the two were going to be all right.

Darien knew it was time to go and taking Serena's hand in his, he pulled her body to him and they walked past, not saying a word. Seiya glanced up at that moment and acknowledged his cousins departure with a nod. Darien returned the gesture and left, feeling that they had come to some sort of understanding. The two would never be good friends, but perhaps they could be civil to one another if they were forced to be in the same room, he thought. Maybe.

Serena and Darien walked through the club as though in a fog. So much had happened, they were quietly absorbed in their own thoughts, but their hands were clasped firmly together. What ever had happened or would happen, they were together now and that wasn't going to change.

Out of the corner of her eye Serena saw the familiar figures of Yaten and Taiki sitting at the table. She knew she ought to tell them that she was leaving, she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing those two again. She tugged Darien's hand to indicate them, and he nodded, knowing what she needed to do. They veered in the direction of the two men, Taiki and Yaten's eyes darting around in worry. When they noticed the couple approaching them, they looked warily at the way Serena and Darien were holding hands and then looked to one another for possible answers.

Darien addressed the two men, his shy bunny hiding behind him in embarrassment. "Gentlemen." He said in acknowledgement. "Seiya and Kakyuu are patching things up as we speak." He took in Taiki's start of surprise and Yaten's reservation. "Serena's leaving with me." He added in case there was any doubt.

Taiki leaned out in his chair a little to peer around Darien and address Serena directly. "Are you ok?" He asked in concern, indicating his worry about her reaction to the discovery of his and Yaten's kiss earlier.

She nodded, feeling braver because Darien was there, and foolish because of Taiki's obvious concern for her. She licked her lips and tried to think of the best thing to say.

"I hope…" She paused, unsure of the right words. "I hope you two can be happy together." She said finally, her eyes meeting his briefly before darting away. Darien squeezed her hand causing her to glance up at him trustingly and he motioned to the door, the two leaving without any further word.

Yaten didn't speak the whole time she was there but as he watched them go, he spoke to Taiki. "Maybe we misjudged her." He said in a low tone to his lover.

Taiki remained silent. He had been thinking about how Serena had discovered their secret and how she had been upset at first but had come around in the end. He had held out telling his family he was gay for so long, in fear of rejection and he knew it hurt Yaten that they couldn't tell anyone that they were together. Just maybe, he thought, maybe it was time stop hiding and face his toughest critics. With Yaten by his side, he might be able to do it.

He turned to Yaten and gave him a considering look. "I've been thinking…" he began, seeing Yaten's eyes light up as the two began the most important discussion of their relationship.

Outside Darien and Serena stood under the awning of the club. Darien was trying to convince her to stay inside where it was warm while he went to get his vehicle. Serena was determined not to be parted from him, even for a minute and was insisting she would walk with him to his car. Of course he could not say no to her when she begged him so sweetly and the two walked towards the parking lot, away from the noise and crowd and into the blessed quiet of the night.

"Where should we go?" He asked smiling. "Your place or mine?" There was so much to talk about, so much to say to each other. Darien's wounds needed to be tended to, and of course the couple wanted to pick up where they left off at with those heated kisses.

"What time is it?" Serena asked suddenly, an idea popping into her head.

He glanced at his watch. "12:30" He told her. "Why?"

"Mind if we make a quick stop?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Not at all, where to?" He wanted to know.

"There's a pizza parlor that my friends like to hang out at on Friday nights." She explained. "I need to talk to them for just a moment, it's very important." She insisted, wanting to make him understand. She needed to apologize to her friends, it was time to stop being someone she wasn't and she intended to start right away by making amends.

"No problem" He assured her with a kiss, "I would love to meet your friends." They arrived at his car and he unlocked it and handed her in. Serena smiled, he was so different from Seiya, she thought. Not that Seiya had been a bad guy, she realized now. He just wasn't the one for her. She watched with hungry eyes as Darien rounded the front of the car, then slid in next to her to steal another quick kiss.

He drove as masterfully as he seemed to do everything else, and she cuddled into the side of him as they sped down the street. She laid her head on his shoulder, her thoughts causing her to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" He wanted to know, kissing her head lovingly while keeping his eyes ahead.

"I just wondered how I am going to explain all this to the girls when I'm sort of not sure what happened myself!" She explained.

He laughed as well. "It's been a hell of a night." He agreed. "But I wouldn't change a thing." He assured her, squeezing her fingers lightly before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

Suddenly he remembered he had not told his friends he was leaving and dug into his jeans pocket for his cell. Serena plucked the cell phone from him and began entering her name and number into his phonebook, causing him to grin at the sight, then telling her that since she had the phone, she may as well call Drew and tell him the news.

She dialed Drew's number and had to yell her greeting when he answered because the club noise was so loud on his end.

"Hi Drew!" She shouted, enjoying the sounds of Darien's chuckle near her free ear.

"Uh..hi?" Andy answered, sure that the caller id on his cell had said Darien when he answered.

"I just wanted to let you know not to expect Darien back anytime soon!" She said loudly, "I'm kidnapping him and never bringing him back!" She giggled.

She shivered when she heard Darien next to her murmur "I like the sound of that…" Their eyes met briefly in the darkened car before he returned his attention to the road and she to the phone conversation.

"OK, so he left with you, I guess?" Andy said puzzled, trying to figure out what was going on. "And who are you?" He wanted to know, wondering if he should be worried.

Darien took the phone from Serena before she could figure out how to explain that one. "She's the love of my life Drew." He said matter-of-factly. He loved the sound of Serena's quick catch of breath and glanced sideways to catch her nervous smile.

"Wait a minute! You mean the stunning blonde?" Andy demanded shocked. "She's with you?"

"That's right; we're heading over to this pizza place on Woodruff to chat with her friends, then over to my place so we can talk." His words were as much to reassure Serena as they were to inform his friend. She squeezed his bicep in acceptance of his plans.

"Wow, you go boy!" Andy crowed, absurdly proud of his friend, but more importantly, happy for him.

Darien laughed, knowing he hadn't had anything to do with it; it had been a higher intervention that had brought them together. But he had to give Drew his due. "Guess I owe it all to you buddy." He said.

"Me?" Andy was confused again. "Howso?"

"Because if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have been out at the club in the first place." He explained. "Guess I owe you..."

"Yeah! Yeah I guess you do!" Andy cackled almost evilly at the prospect of having his friend in his debt.

"Gotta go, later Drew." Darien informed him, ending the call. They pulled up to the pizzeria and Serena looked into the big glass window, studying the group of guys and gals sitting together over three tables pushed together. She hadn't known the girls were bringing their boyfriends to the Friday night powwow. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

Next to her, Darien could see she was nervous again but didn't know why. But she had him now and things were going to be different. "Come on gorgeous, let's go do this." He said, getting out of the car and rounding the hood to help her out. Serena accepted his hand gratefully, then looked up into his eyes uncertainly. "You can do this Serena, I'm here now." He said softly and after a moment of contemplating the support in his eyes, she nodded, squaring her shoulders and beginning to head in with Darien right behind her. And she thought that maybe, _just maybe_ everything would be ok.

Back at the club, Andy was laughing crazily, causing Zoi and Jade to look at him critically.

"What's his problem?" Jade wanted to know, worried about his buddy.

"Girl problems." Zoi nodded knowingly. "Just like Darien. He needs to get laaaiiid…."

Andy just started laughing even louder…

…………………….

THE END.


End file.
